Love at first sight? (ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION)
by onedirection1999
Summary: Darcy is a one direction fan. Well, more like a Niall Horan fan. She is suprised, she used to reject the fact that there was such a thing called 'love at first sight.' Darcy learns that she is terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Of course i don't own one direction(i wish i did!)

(Darcy's POV)  
I can't believe it, my number one dream is coming true! I am going to meet one direction! This has been my dream since I first saw them on the x-factor in the year 2010. As I rounded the corner, I check to see if I have everyone's gift. I hear laughter coming out of the dressing room. "This is it. The moment I have been waiting for," I say. I check my hair and make-up to see if it looks okay. I follow the security guard and he knocks on the door. "Come in," I hear Hazza say. I walk into the room and they look at me walk in, except for Niall, he was too busy eating a piece of pizza. "Hello, i'm Harry," says Hazza. I laugh and say,"I know, and I got all of you guys something." I pull a stuffed kitten out of the pink bag I have with me and I give it to Harry. "I know its' stupid, but I didn't know what else to get you, sorry Harry." Harry laughs and says,"Don't worry about it..what is your name again?" Did I really forget to tell them my name? Wow, i'm stupid. "My name is Darcy." Harry looks at me and says,"That's a beautiful name." I turn a little red. I hug Liam and say,"I got you this stuffed koala, I hope you don't think its' childish." "Not at all Darcy, thank you." I smile, 'so far, so good,' I think. Next, Louis gave me a hug and says,"I bet you don't have anything for me Darcy." I open my bag and say,"As a matter of fact Louis, I do. I got you a white shirt with red stripes on it, since I noticed that you really like stripes." He takes the shirt and says,"Thank you Darcy, now I don't have to go to the store and get another shirt." Next, I give Zayn a hug and say,"And for you, I got black sunglasses. its' a little gift, but I thought you might like it." Zayn gives me a hug and says,"Its' an awesome gift Darcy, thank you!" Niall just ignores me while he eats his piece of pizza and I just stand there. Liam goes over to Niall and pulls him over to the corner. Liam looks angry at Niall and he talks to him in a serious voice. Niall says sorry and walks back to me. I smile as he gets closer to me. He kept his gaze on the ground like he didn't want to look at my face. "Darcy, i'm so-" When he looks up, he studies my face. He looks into my eyes, speechless. I get confused that if I said something wrong so I ask,"Niall, did I offend you in someway, if i did i'm really sorry." He turns red then says,"N-no you didn't do anything wrong just ignore me." So I ask him if I can hug him and he blushes and says yes. As I get near his body, he bites his upper lip, I felt a wave of energy go through us as I hugged him. I think he felt it too because when I let go, he looks at me in a kind, loveable way. I look up at him and i smile dreamly. There was an akward silence so I pull out the Nando's card I got him and say,"I got you a Nando's gift card, since you like Nando's a lot." Niall smiled and said,"Thanks..Darcy." When he said my name he didn't say it like the other boys did, he said it in a dreamy and loveable sort of way. (Nialls POV)  
I hear Harry tell someone to come into our dressing room. I don't even care right now because I am eating and no one and I mean NO ONE interrupts me while i'm eating. I hear hazz say,"Hello, I'm Harry." No duh! I hear the girl laugh and I just ignore it. I hear she got everyone gifts so I listen. 'Gifts ehh? I can't turn down a gift,' I think. As she is giving her gifts to everyone. I get lost in my piece of pizza. Mmmmm, so good and chewy, with pepperoni and melty cheese dripping off the sides, how could you ignore something so delicious? All of a sudden, Liam yanks me by the arm and takes me to the corner of the room. "Niall, why are you being rude?" I blush and say,"I was eating the most delicious piece of pizza, how can you ignore that?" Liam gets angry and says,"That is no excuse to ignore Darcy, got it?" I get sad and say,"I'm sorry." I walk up to her not even looking at her I say,"Darcy, i'm so-" I stop in mid-sentence. I couldn't breath. This is the Darcy that came into our dressing room?! She had beautiful saphirre eyes, glossed lips that looked really soft, she had soft brown curls with blonde highlights in them. She had a juicy body with curves and a nice bum. Darcy looks confused and askes me,"Niall" 'I loved the way she said my name,' I thought, "Did I offened you in someway, if I did, i'm really sorry." I turn red and say,"N-no you didn't do anything wrong just ignore me." She asks if she can hug me and I blush. I bite my upper lip and all of a sudden I feel a wave of energy go through me. I think she felt it also because she looks at me in a dreamy way and I do the same. She breaks the akward silence and says,"I got you a Nando's gift card, since you like Nando's a lot." I smile and say,"Thanks..Darcy." I didn't realize it but I think this is love at first sight.

(well what do you think? please leave me a review telling me what you like about this story give me a number 1-5 on how much u like it(if you like it). Also, thank you so much for giving the time to read my stories, it means a lot to me!) ~amanda stacie mazariegos (^_~)


	2. Chapter 2

(Darcy's POV)  
I feel a sweet feeling come over me as I look into his sky blue eyes. He smiles and bites his upper lip. All of a sudden, Harry coughs which break us from our trance. I turn red as the rest of the boys smirk in amusment. Harry smiles at me and says,"So are you going to stay for our show tonight?" I blush and say,"..Well the contest I won didn't say anything about me going to your show." Louis says,"Well then! You just cannot barge in here, be sweet and give us awesome gifts, and just say i'm never going to see you again! We will give you a back stage pass so you can watch our show." I start freaking out saying,"Are you guys serious?!" They all nod yes and I say,"Will you excuse me for a moment, I know how Niall hates it when girls fangirl in front of him so excuse me," I say really quietly. I go over to the door and I feel the guy's eyes on me as I get out of the dressing room. I close the door slowly and then I scream at the top of my lungs! I could hear them laughing loudly and I keep screaming,"OH MY GOSH I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME AHHHH!" Then I pull my self together, take a few breaths, and I open the door to the dressing room and I walk in like nothing happened. The boys look at me smiling, and I walk to them and give each of them a huge hug, but when I reach Niall, I feel him put something in my back pocket and the boys laugh and Zayn says,"Niall? Why are you touching Darcy's butt?" I realize what Zayn just said and I feel embarresed. Niall blushes and say into my ear,"Call me after the concert okay beautiful?" I couldn't believe what he just said! He, THE NIALL HORAN HIMSELF CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! I felt my self melt inside.  
(Niall's POV) I feel warm and happy inside as Darcy looks into my eyes. It took everything I had to try and not kiss her. I bite my upper lip in lust. Then Harry coughed which caught my attention. I turn red as the rest of the boys smirk in amusment. Harry asks Darcy,"So are you going to stay for our show tonight?" Darcy's beautiful face blushes and she responds,"..Well the contest I won didn't say anything about me going to your show." Louis acts suprised and says,"Well then! You just cannot barge in here, be sweet and give us awesome gifts, and just say i'm never going to see you again! We will give you a back stage pass so you can watch our show." Darcy looks like she is going pass out and asks us,"Are you guys serious?!" We all nod yes and she calms down a little and says,"Will you excuse me a moment, I know how Niall hates it when girls fangirl in front of him," 'she knows that?' I think, "So excuse me," she says really quietly. I look confused as she goes over to the door, opens it, and walks out closing the door behind her very slowly. Then I jump when I hear her scream at the top of her lungs. I take this opportunity to write my number down quickly and I laugh at her freak out. Then the door opens and I quickly turn around, she walks in like nothing happened and starts hugging each one of us again. I can't help but feel jealous on how the other boys hug her. Then she gets to me and I give her the hug with all my love in it. I reach to her back pocket and slip my phone number inside it. Then out of nowhere, Zayn starts laughing and says,"Niall? Why are you touching Darcy's butt?" I turn red and give him a playful dirty look. Then Darcy turns red and then I realized I just basically touched her butt. I secretly enjoyed that I did. Then I whispered into her ear,"Call me after the concert okay beautiful?" I see her face light up in happiness and I was proud that I said that. For once in my life, I regret eating today.  
(READ THIS PLEASE! Was this chapter okay? I hope you guys love this story thank you for taking time away from your day to read my stories, it means a lot to me! also if you want to contact my email is amalove99 also rate this from 1-5 please. ~amanda stacey mazariegos) 


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER CONCERT (Darcy's POV I rememeber Niall telling me to call him after his concert. I get the number out of my back pocket, and I program the number into my iphone calling him,"My crush, Niall 3." (-keep that in mind for later k guys?) There were 2 rings on the other end until I hear his sweet voice answer,"Hello?" I suddenly get nervous and say,"Hi Niall, its' me Darcy. Remember how you told me to call you after the concert?" I swear I can hear Liam in the background quietly say,"Remember what I told you Niall." I wonder what he meant by that. I hear Niall shoosh him and quickly say,"Thanks for remembering to call me, anyways, I wanted to ask you if," there was a short pause and in the background I can hear Liam say,"Come on Niall, you can do it, just ask her out!" Niall stutters and says,"I-i just wanted to k-know if you wanted to go to n-nando's with me tomorrow night?" I cover up the phone and quietly scream of joy! I cannot believe this is happening to me! Is this a dream? I then hear Niall say into the phone,"Darcy, are you there? Hello?" I pull myself together and quickly respond,"I would love to Niall!" Then I couldn't hear him and ask, "Hello? Niall? Are you there? Stupid crappy phone! I bet the line cut off!" Then I hear his voice say,"I'm still here Darcy, so how does 7 pm sound?" I smile and say,"Its' perfect. I can't wait to see you then Niall!" He responds,"O-okay Darcy, well then have a great night! Bye!." Then I hear the line cut off. 'Somebody pinch me!' I think

(Nialls POV)  
I ask Liam to come over quickly as possible. I'm nervous. "She probably isn't gonna call", I say out loud. I hear a knock at my door. I get up and answer it and thank god, it was Liam! "What's wrong mate? Are you all right?" 'Always the protective one', I think. "I'm alright Liam come on in and take a seat." He sits down on my recliner and I sit on the sofa. "Will you help me on how to ask a girl out?" Liam smiles and says,"Its' that Darcy girl, isn't it?" I blush and say,"How did you know?" "Well by the looks of your face when you met her, it looked obvious you liked her. The lads and I were just talking about it." I smile and say,"Well it is about her. Anyways, I just wanted to know how do I ask her out?" Liam thought for a minute and finally said,"Well Niall, you just have to try to go with the flow I guess. Just stay confident and positive and everything will turn out just great!" I nervously say,"A-are you sure this will work?" Liam looked at me seriously and said,"I'm positive Niall." Just then, my phone rang with an unknown caller. 'Hmm? I wonder who this is?' I think. I answer saying,"Hello?" I hear a sweet, beautiful voice on the other end saying,"Hi Niall, its' me Darcy." I quickly put the call of speaker phone so Liam can hear. "Remember how you told me to call you after the concert?" Liam whispers."Remember what I told you Niall." I shoosh him and say,"Thanks for remembering to call me, anyways, I wanted to ask you if..." Then I pause. I don't know what to say! Liam relaxes me by whispering,"Come on Niall, you can do it, just ask her out!" I take a breath and say,"I-i just wanted to k-know if you wanted to go to n-nando's with me tomorrow night?" I get no responce. I freak out and look at Liam with pleading eyes saying 'help me!' Liam gives me the go on motion with his hand I swear I can hear Darcy freaking out on the other end. I smile, proud of myself for being so brave. I quickly ask,"Darcy, are you there? Hello?" Then I hear her quickly say,"I would love to Niall!" I cover up the reciever with my hand and start dancing quietly whispering 'I did it! oh my gosh liam! I did it!" I hear her ask if i was there and i immediatly stop and pull myself together and say,"I'm still here Darcy, so how does 7 pm sound?" She answers,"Its' perfect. I can't wait to see you then Niall!" I shyly say,"O-okay Darcy, well then have a great night! Bye!" Liam claps and I smile. He says,"Well done Niall! even though you stuttered, you did it! I am so proud of you!" I say,"Thanks for helping me Liam! Now will you, uh, help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow?" He chuckles and says,"Okay and one more thing, why Nando's Niall?" I blush and say,"..The food is good." He laughs and says,"Okay, lets go pick out a perfect first date outfit!"  
(READ AND REVIEW! well what did you think my fellow readers? Oh and at question42 quit stalking just my page okay? you are just hating on my story! other people do this to you know! well just like before rate this chapter to 1-5 and give ideas because i'm running out of them! thanks for reading i really appreciate it! Oh and if you want to contact me personally, email me at amalove99 )  
~amanda stacey mazariegos 


End file.
